It has previously been proposed to have one or more transparent pockets on the covers of binders, as shown for example in L. A. Kelley, et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,365 granted Sep. 6, 1994, and H. S. Chase U.S. Pat. No. Des. 182,105 granted Feb. 18, 1958.
However, these binder constructions are somewhat limited in the displays which they provide.